<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unleash the lion (literally) part II by simplyverstappen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703103">unleash the lion (literally) part II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen'>simplyverstappen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>magic verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Curses, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Lions, M/M, More Fluff, still no angst can you believe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wants to cast a spell but then the lion just pushes past him, licking his hand while doing so, blue eyes flickering up to him and Dan narrows his eyes. Lions don’t have blue eyes. “Max?”</p><p>or alternatively, Max got himself cursed <em>again</em> and Dan is really done</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>magic verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>unleash the lion (literally) part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>look I have no self-control and Max's revenge on Charles is coming, I'm working on it sksksk but I saw so many lion videos/pictures on Tumblr and Kai and I brainstormed about plot ideas again and then this happened</p><p>big big thanks to Kai and <a href="https://i.redd.it/4t474qnumuk41.jpg">this image</a> for giving me inspiration 💛</p><p>I feel a little burned out with writing lately and uni starts again on Monday (only online classes but still) so I don't know how much I'll be able to get done with fics in the next few weeks </p><p>I'm gonna try and get shit done but 💛 I'm sorry if it takes a while </p><p>ANYWAY thank you all for reading already and for your support, it makes every day in quarantine so much better and I love all of you 💛💛</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the second time in less than a week that there’s a bump and some scratching against Dan’s door - except that this time he’s in Spa in a hotel room and not in his flat, Free Practice starting in two days and Dan frowns, getting up. </p><p>“If it’s another lion cub, I swear to god”, he mumbles but when he opens his door he freezes, feeling like he has some bad Deja-Vû. There’s no lion cub in front of his door - this time it’s a grown-ass lion and Dan swallows dryly, desperately trying to come up with some defence spell, heart beating in his throat. </p><p>What the fuck, what the actual <em>fuck</em>, how did a lion get up here?! </p><p>A very wet lion, his mane flat from the rain and he’s dripping on the carpet, dirt on his huge paws. </p><p>Dan wants to cast a spell but then the lion just pushes past him, licking his hand while doing so, blue eyes flickering up to him and Dan narrows his eyes. Lions don’t have blue eyes. </p><p>“Max?” The lion just growls and Dan stares after him before kicking the door closed and following the animal in his living room. </p><p>The lion gives him a miserable look, dripping on the floor and Dan stares at him for another moment before he bursts out laughing. “Oh my <em>god</em>, Maxy! What did you do?!” </p><p>He can’t stop laughing, he looks absolutely hilarious with the wet mane (he has <em>bangs</em>) and he takes a quick picture. </p><p>Max just growls again, looking absolutely not happy and Dan pets the wet head, grinning. “Getting cursed two times in less than a week? Amazing, that’s a new record for you, baby. What happened, who did you piss off this time?” </p><p>Max just stares at him, a sad meow escaping his mouth and Dan loses it. </p><p>The sound absolutely doesn’t fit to the huge animal, he didn’t even know lions can meow and he’s nearly crying from laughing so hard. Max’s roar that follows is definitely mightier than the one as a cub but Dan is not scared, only scratching the lion’s ears. </p><p>“Oh darling, I’m still not intimidated.” He presses a kiss on the head before pulling a face, wiping over his mouth. </p><p>“You’re wet”, he states unnecessarily and Max gives him his best “Oh, really?!” look. He roars again, a little bit louder and Dan gives him a warning look, shushing him. </p><p>“We’re still in a hotel, Maxy, no roaring. I’m surprised you made it up here without scaring the whole staff. Means you probably got cursed here, your room is next to mine - or you were just really lucky.” He frowns but it could have been basically everyone. </p><p>The whole grid, every mechanic and team boss is in the hotel, the paddock close by, fans running around - it could’ve been everyone and he sighs. </p><p>“You want me to dry you?”, he asks and Max nods his head, little droplets of water flying through the room. </p><p>“Oi, stop it!” Dan laughs before getting the hairdryer - he could use magic but then again, when does he have the chance to blow-dry a lion mane? </p><p>Max looks grumpy, Dan knows he hates getting wet and he runs his hand through the mane. He can’t resist sticking it up in little spikes, laughing when Max’s glare hits him. </p><p>“You look adorable”, he comments, rubbing at his head with a towel, “very stylish. Very 2000s.”</p><p>Max growls lowly before he shakes himself like a wet dog, water droplets flying through the whole room and Dan is basically soaked. He raises his eyebrows, crossing his arms in front of his chest. </p><p>“I don’t have to dry you, you know?”, he says while throwing the towel on the bed and Max huffs, gently head butting him against his stomach with his wet head and mane. </p><p>“Max, I just put that T-Shirt on, it was clean”, Dan says exasperatedly and he sighs when Max gives him his best puppy eyes, stopping immediately. </p><p>“No, I’m not mad at you, you little shit”, he adds and he presses another kiss on Max’s head before falling on the bed.  “But you really need to stop getting cursed.” </p><p>Max growls lowly before he tries climbing on his lap. </p><p>“No, Max, Maxy, you’re not- no, this doesn’t work, you’re too big- or for fuck’s sake”, Dan mumbles, a dirty paw on his hip while Max tries climbing even higher, hugging him. </p><p>Dan has fur and mane in his mouth and he shakes his head, using magic to dry and clean Max - everything else is apparently too complicated. Max starts purring, licking his cheek and Dan pulls a face, wiping his cheek clean. “Yeah, you’re welcome.” </p><p>Max is heavy, he’s a grown-ass lion after all and Dan gently pushes him from his chest so he can at least breath again. He keeps his hands running up and down Max’s back, making the lion shudder and purr and Dan laughs. “Okay, who cursed you? Charles again?” </p><p>Max just gently nibbles on his finger, aware of his bigger and stronger teeth and Dan frowns, chewing on his bottom lip while Max tries curling up on his lap, finding a comfortable position - Dan is really grateful that the hotel bed is so big. </p><p>“Okay, not Charles then. Kimi?” Another nibble and Dan groans. “You are not helping, baby.” </p><p>Max looks actually hurt at that, huffing sadly and turning his head away, mane hitting Dan in the face. </p><p>“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Dan kisses his head, scratching Max below his chin and the lion starts purring again. </p><p>“I guess it was no True Nature spell then, eh?”, he says and Max huffs, looking at him exasperated. </p><p>Dan raises his hands defensively and sighs. “Mate, you know I’m no expert with curses. You’re the one who’s so talented and you just got yourself cursed the second time in less than a <em>week</em>, so don’t come at me.” </p><p>Max grumbles something but stays on his lap and Dan grins. “My cute little lion. You’re still not really intimidating, do you know that?” </p><p>The second the words left his mouth Max turns his head, roaring at him loudly and Dan raises his eyebrows. “You really want the neighbours to visit, don’t you? You also have bad breath.” </p><p>He scrunches his nose and Max stares at him offended, huffing and flicking his tail impatiently. </p><p>“I can’t do shit, Max, you know that.” Dan sounds amused, hand going through Max’s thick mane. “But if the curse is still there tomorrow I can take you to the paddock and you show me who cursed you, okay? But only if you behave.” </p><p>He gives him a stern glance and Max growls lowly, licking Dan’s hand in confirmation before purring again. </p><p>“Good boy.” Dan grins, scratching Max’s head and sighs when he looks at the clock. “I’m gonna get you food but please stop squishing my stomach, my love - I’m sure you weigh at least 200 kilogram.” </p><p>Max gives him another offended glance before carefully getting up, flopping down next to him on the bed and Dan laughs. “You’re adorable, Maxy. Are you still scared of Bagheera?” </p><p>Max tenses immediately, hissing and curling himself into a small ball - as small as a grown lion can at least. </p><p>“Oh my god.” Dan laughs, shaking his head amused before getting up and rummaging through his suitcase. When he doesn’t find what he’s looking for he just conjures a big toy mouse, gently placing it between Max’s big paws and Max stares at him confused. </p><p>“You don’t want it? I thought as a cat-“ Dan laughs when Max roars again, clearly pissed but when Dan wants to take the mouse away Max protectively puts a paw over it, keeping it. </p><p>“You’re ridiculous”, Dan says, a grin playing around his lips. “Really. And I love you so fucking much.” </p><p>He kisses his head, Max purring and head butting him gently, licking over his cheek. </p><p>“Thanks, babe.” Dan grins, shaking his head and checking his phone. It’s already past dinner time and he settles a bit more comfortable in bed, praying Max is human again tomorrow while watching Tiger King on Netflix, Max’s head on his lap and purring.  </p><p> </p><p>He isn’t and that’s the moment when Dan starts to worry a little. He conjures some meat for Max to eat before ordering his breakfast via room service, making sure the waiter doesn’t see the huge lion on his bed when he opens the door, quickly pulling the food in.</p><p>Max lifts his head curiously and Dan gives him a warning glare, praying he stays quiet. Max just huffs, looking sleepy and Dan shakes his head amused, closing the door again. </p><p>“You are really warm during the night, do you know that?”, he asks while he starts eating, Max just jumps from the bed (rather elegant, Dan has to admit) and steals some of his bacon. </p><p>“Max!” Dan stares at him and Max quickly swallows, giving him an innocent look before flopping down next to his feet. </p><p>“You are unbelievable”, Dan mumbles, finishing his own food before grabbing his things. “Okay, let’s head down to the paddock but behave and stay close to me, understood?” </p><p>His hand strokes Max’s mane and Max gives him a small nod. </p><p>“Good. I’m gonna put a spell on you so we can get out of the hotel but it will wear off when we’re in the paddock so don’t do anything stupid, okay?” Dan gives him a stern look and Max presses himself against his legs as an answer. </p><p>Dan grins and flicks his wrist, mumbling the words and he breathes out when Max disappears. He can still feel him though and they leave the hotel, no one sparing them a second glance.</p><p>The paddock is already crowded and the second they step through the gates, Max becomes visible again, pressing himself close to Dan’s legs. A few people give them strange looks, one Haas mechanic flinching back and nearly tripping over his feet and Dan laughs, hand loosely in Max’s mane. </p><p>“Don’t worry, he’s harmless!”, he calls after the guy but the man doesn’t hear him or ignores him, quickly disappearing in the garage. Max huffs, definitely not approving of being called harmless and Dan grins. “Okay, we-“ </p><p>He freezes when he sees a familiar figure appear in front of him and Max tenses, growling lowly. Jos ignores the lion, just giving Dan a deprecating look and crossing his arms in front of his chest. </p><p>“Have you seen Max?”, he asks him coldly and Dan raises his eyebrows. “Why?” </p><p>His hand grips Max’s mane a little tighter, Max still growling lowly and Jos snorts. “None of your business, Ricciardo. We wanted to talk about strategies to win  - not that you would know much about that.” </p><p>He wants to turn around when Max roars, way louder and more threatening than he did in the hotel room and while Dan hides his grin, Jos flinches visibly, taking a few steps back.    </p><p>“Why the <em>fuck</em> are you running around with a lion anyway?!”, he hisses and Dan grins, nudging Max gently with his leg so he starts moving. “None of your business, Jos. Just wanted to unleash the lion for the race this weekend.” </p><p>He flips him off before walking further through the paddock with Max, grinning down on him. “Okay, not gonna lie that was pretty cool.” </p><p>Max just bumps his head against his leg, licking his hand in confirmation and Dan wipes his hand on his jeans. </p><p>“Can’t you just, I don’t know, nod?”, he asks but Max just stares at him, not looking convinced. “Sad. Okay, let’s try-“ </p><p>Dan interrupts himself when he sees that Max stopped walking and he sighs, following his gaze. “What- oh.” </p><p>He frowns, they’re close to the Red Bull garage and Marko is yelling at Pierre, looking absolutely furious. </p><p>“You wanna scare him a little?”, Dan asks and when Max nods, growling lowly, Dan grins. “Alrighty. I’m gonna cast a protection spell on you though, I don’t trust that asshole. And no biting!” </p><p>He gives him a stern look and if lions could roll their eyes Dan is pretty sure Max would do that right now. He flicks his wrist, Max glowing golden for a second and the lion shakes himself before running towards Marko, pushing Pierre to the side and roaring loudly.</p><p>Marko and Pierre both flinch, Pierre taking a few steps back while staring at the lion, Dan slowly coming closer and mumbling a “don’t worry, it’s Max” in his ear while Helmut glares at Max who’s still growling at him. </p><p>“What the fuck?!” He tries kicking him but Max just swats for his paw, a golden spark coming from his fur when Helmut hits him and Dan raises his eyebrows. </p><p>“Are you also abusing animals now next to your drivers?”, he asks and Helmut glares at him. </p><p>“Take that thing away from me, Ricciardo!”, he hisses and Dan grins. “Nah.” </p><p>Max roars again, baring his teeth and Helmut glares at him one more time before he disappears in the back, slamming the door behind him. Max immediately relaxes, coming closer and gently bumping his head against Pierre’s leg, purring when Pierre hesitantly pets him. “How-“ </p><p>“He got himself cursed. Again”, Dan says dryly and a small grin appears on Pierre’s face. “Oh yeah, Charles told me about last week. You grew a little, eh, Max?” </p><p>Max just huffs, walking back next to Daniel, tail flicking annoyedly and Dan laughs. “Don’t mention it, he’s a little sensitive.” </p><p>“Sorry.” Pierre laughs and they both flinch when Christian shows up in front of them, looking visibly done. “Two things Daniel: what are you doing here and why do you have a lion with you?” </p><p>“Ha, fun story, Christian, I, ehm- so you know my cat, Bagheera, I tried a spell and it went wrong and eh, that’s my cat? Ha.” Dan forces himself to laugh and he gesticulates at the lion, grinning. “He’s really sweet though. No threat at all.” </p><p>As if he wants to prove that Dan’s statement is true, Max flops down next Dan, resting his head on his big paws and Christian stares at them. </p><p>“You tried a spell on your <em>cat</em>?!”, he asks, disbelief clearly audible in his voice and Dan nods quickly. “Yep. Went a little wrong but we’ll figure it out. Anything else? No? Peachy, we have to go anyway.” </p><p>He nearly runs out of the Red Bull garage, Max following him and Dan breathes out in relief when he realises that Christian is not coming after them - he just prays Pierre doesn’t tell him shit. He’s really not keen on involving more people than necessary in this and he also doesn’t really want to tell Christian that one of his two drivers turned into a lion. </p><p>And might miss Free Practice tomorrow.</p><p>Jeepers this is such a mess and he looks at Max expectantly. “Maxy, as much fun as this is, just <em>please</em> show me which wizard you pissed off so we can fix this mess.” </p><p>Max just growls, looking not happy (again, looking more like grumpy cat) before he starts walking, flicking his tail and Dan grins. </p><p>“I know you hate when I say that but you still look cute”, he tells him while he follows Max past the Mercedes garage (of course it weren’t Valtteri or Lewis, they’re just too nice). “Big and grumpy but cute.” </p><p>He hears a shriek from behind and when he turns around he sees Lando staring at them, looking actually shocked. </p><p>“What the-“ Lando seems speechless and Max, who turned at Lando’s voice as well, starts purring, heading towards Lando.</p><p>“Max, no!” Dan quickly jumps forward, holding Max back while Lando looks genuinely terrified and Max gives him a sad look.</p><p>“Baby, he’s scared of you and we have a mission”, Dan tells him. “We can’t get distracted by cute young drivers. Not even when they’re our friends.” </p><p>Max actually <em>whines</em> at that and Dan rolls his eyes with a fond smile. “Yeah, I know. But it wasn’t him who cursed you, right?” </p><p>Max gently bites his finger as a No and Dan sighs. “See? So, show me who it was and I’ll talk with them.” </p><p>Max huffs but turns around again, leaving a pale Lando behind and Dan waves at him one more time, promising himself to text the kid later - he deserves an explanation. </p><p>It says a lot about what happens on a daily basis in the paddock that most people don’t even question Dan on why he’s running around with a lion. Sure, people keep their distance and some look genuinely terrified but that’s it and Dan frowns when Max leads him to the Ferrari garage.</p><p>He said it wasn’t Charles but Seb would never-</p><p>And then he spots Arthur, Charles little brother, leaning against some tires, being on his phone and while Max walks straight towards him, Dan is actually speechless. No way, Arthur could never-</p><p>Max growls, making Arthur flinch and when he looks up, he stares at Max, actually horrified. Dan hurries to go after Max, hand calmingly threading through his mane and he frowns. </p><p>“Arthur?!”, he says incredulously and while Max licks his hand grumpily, Arthur blushes. “Hi.”</p><p>“Oh my <em>god</em>.” Dan starts laughing, shaking his head while Max gives him an annoyed look, flopping down in front of him. “You actually- <em>how</em>, oh my god.” </p><p>Dan can’t stop laughing and he looks back at Arthur.</p><p>“Did you curse my boyfriend, Arthur?”, he asks amused and Arthur blushes even more. “I- maybe.” </p><p>He averts his gaze, biting his lip and Dan still can’t believe it. You need to be damn good at magic to pull off such a powerful spell, he’s not even sure if Charles could’ve done it and he crosses his arms in front of his chest. </p><p>“Mate, as incredible as your magic is-“, he grins when he hears Max grumble something, “please turn him back. He’s already pissed, it’s only gonna get worse if he misses Free Practice tomorrow.” </p><p>Max looks up sharply, blue eyes glaring at Arthur and Dan is glad he’s behaving and not on Arthur’s throat - that would have complicated things a little. </p><p>“What the fuck is going on?” Dan turns around when he hears Charles’s voice, Charles coming towards them with a frown and Arthur looks like he wants to disappear on the spot. </p><p>“Your little brother”, Dan starts, hand gripping Max’s mane to hold him back, “turned Max into a lion.”</p><p>Dead silence answers him, Charles looking incredulously from Arthur to Max and back before he bursts out laughing. “No way, that’s Max?!” </p><p>“Yep.” Dan grins and Max growls, getting up again and taking a step towards Charles, clearly not amused.</p><p>“Maxy, no”, Dan says, pulling him back a little and playing with his ears. “We are not biting anyone.” </p><p>“Oh my god, Arthur, why?!” Charles turns to his little brother who’s as red as his jacket by now, pressing himself against the tires. </p><p>“You said you used a curse on him and that he was so cute and I just- I didn’t know the curse for a lion cub, just for a lion so I just wanted to see- I didn’t know it would actually work!” He stares at Max, scared but also fascinated and while Charles looks a little proud, Dan shakes his head.</p><p>“As amazing as it is, you can’t use my boyfriends for your magic experiments. Apart from the fact that he’s gonna make your life hell the second he has his magic back, he’s still a human and if the FIA gets to know about this you’re in trouble. Both of you.” He gives Charles a pointed look, Max bumping his head against Dan, clearly pleased that someone defends him and Arthur nods frantically, quickly tapping on his phone. </p><p>“I’m already looking for a way to turn him back, really, it will only take seconds! I’m so sorry, really!” He gives Max an apologetic look, Max only huffing annoyedly and glaring at Charles who takes a picture of him. </p><p>“Never knew your brother is the more talented wizard.” Dan grins and now it’s Charles’s turn to glare him. “Shut up.” </p><p>“Never, mate.” Dan laughs and Max growls in confirmation, pressing himself closer to Dan. </p><p>“You need help, <em>fréro</em>?”, Charles asks while putting his phone back, smirking when he sees Max’s pissed off expression but Arthur shakes his head. “No, I should be good.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll leave you to it then, you can use my driver’s room.” Charles grins, winking at Dan and laughs when Max roars, clearly annoyed. </p><p>“Cute.” He waves at them one more time before disappearing in the pit lane and Arthur bites his lip, throwing Max a nervous glance. “Eh, are you ready?” </p><p>Max just walks past him, ignoring him and Dan sighs. </p><p>“He had a long day”, he explains while following Max in Charles’s driver’s room and Arthur nods, quickly closing the door behind them. “Yeah, I thought so.” </p><p>“Prepare for a lot of swearing and shouting”, Dan says dryly while dropping the bag with Max’s clothes on the sofa - if it’s anything like last time, Max will need them. </p><p>And as much as he loves his boyfriend naked - the whole paddock really doesn’t have to see him like that. </p><p>Arthur looks even more nervous and Dan gives him an encouraging smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll stop him from murdering you immediately.” </p><p>“<em>Merci</em>”, Arthur mumbles before he carefully steps closer, giving Max a wary glance. </p><p>“I have to touch you for that”, he tells him cautiously and Max huffs, dropping his head on his paws. Dan watches them amused and Arthur puts his hand on Max’s head, mumbling a few words. </p><p>For a second nothing happens but then there’s some golden smoke and Max is human again. Naked and absolutely furious but human and before he can do anything, Dan pulls him on his lap and hands him his hoodie, giving Arthur a pointed look. </p><p>“Run”, is all he says before he kisses Max deeply, effectively stopping him from yelling. Only when he hears the door fall shut he lets Max go, his boyfriend fuming and quickly getting dressed. </p><p>“That little shit, I swear to <em>god</em>-“ </p><p>“It’s all good, you’re back human-“ </p><p>“Oh so it’s alright he turns me into a fucking lion on a <em>race weekend</em>?!”, Max hisses, glaring at Dan and Dan sighs.</p><p>“No but I’m pretty sure he learned his lesson.” </p><p>“Oh, he’ll pay for that, they both will pay for that-“ </p><p>“Max-“ </p><p>“I swear, when I’m done with him-“ </p><p>“Max, no!” Dan gives him a warning look, pulling him back in his arms. “Arthur is a baby, okay? He didn’t even know it would work-“ </p><p>“I don’t <em>care</em>, he’s no baby, he knew exactly what he was doing, he’s the fucking devil-“ </p><p>“Don’t you dare, Max, he already said he’s sorry.” Dan kisses him gently, cupping his face in one cheek. </p><p>“I love you”, he says quietly and Max takes a deep breath, slowly calming down. </p><p>“I love you too”, he replies and turns in Dan’s arms, making himself more comfortable. “I still hate the Leclerc brothers. And I want revenge - they cursed me two times in less than a week!” </p><p>“We‘re gonna find something for Charles”, Dan promises him and Max smirks. “You know, I already have an idea.” </p><p>“Care to enlighten me?” </p><p>“Oh you’ll see.” There’s a devious spark in Max’s eyes and Dan grins. “You have to admit, scaring your Dad and Helmut was fun.” </p><p>“Oh, absolutely. And I’m pretty sure Christian is even more confused.” Max laughs and warmth spreads through Dan when he hears the sound, a smile appearing on his face. </p><p>He loves him so much and he presses a soft kiss on his cheek. “That’s the last revenge though, no more curses after that. At least not for a while.” </p><p>“But-“ </p><p>“Mate, as cute as you are as a lion, I prefer you like this”, Dan interrupts him dryly. “Don’t make a habit out of it.” </p><p>“Fine”, Max grumbles and he narrows his eyes when he looks around. “I forgot we’re still here. Ew.” </p><p>He flicks his wrist and one second later everything is decorated with Red Bull merch. Dan can’t hold back a laugh and Max grins, pulling him up.</p><p>“And for good measure”, he flicks his wrist again and Dan is actually impressed by how many silent spells he knows, “let’s make it stick that he can’t change it for the next three days.” </p><p>“You’re a little shit”, Dan says amused and Max’s grin widens. “Maybe. But you love me for it.” </p><p>“I absolutely do. That’s why I’m going to marry you after all.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can follow me on tumblr @ <a href="https://verstappened.tumblr.com/">verstappened</a> 💛</p><p>Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>